If Auradon had a Competent CPS
by Silvermags
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A what if story based around the idea of the isle kids not being raised on the isle. One shot


If Auradon had a Competent CPS

In one universe, when all the villains were exiled to the Isle of the Lost, they were left alone to rot while the government conveniently forgot that children were things that happened and that anyone willing to curse an infant, rape a princess, steal and kill hundreds of infant dogs, or abuse their stepdaughter was probably not prime parent material.

This is not that universe.

In this universe, the king was a little more thoughtful, a little more careful. He arranged for monthly inspections of the Isle by the army, to check that the barrier was working, to take censuses, to monitor conditions. One of the commanders got suspicious when one of the women living on the isle, who had previously come out religiously every inspection to yell and throw things, was strangely absent for several months in a row. Acting on a hunch, he investigated, and found her hiding in a basement, several months pregnant. When the child was born the best doctor the army had was standing by to help with the birth, and the Child Protective Services were standing by to take the child away. And for every birth after that, it was the same. An excellent doctor to make sure the baby was healthy, and a CPS agent to _make_ the baby safe. There were no children on the Isle of the Lost. Not now, not ever.

In one universe, there is a huge kefluffle when the sixteen year old children of villains are brought over from the isle. The teenagers were picked on and bullied, and someone thought it would be a great idea to stick these four abused children in school dormitories as a permanent measure, without legal guardians, therapy, or even explaining the rules to them.

In this universe, there's a bit of a kerfluffle when the children start coming, but mainly because they don't really have the resources in place to care for so many displaced infants. At first the kids are just stuffed wherever they could find a place, but before long they realize that this isn't working, and the KIng and Queen build a dedicated orphanage for all these orphans in all but name, dedicated to finding good homes for all of the children they can and giving those they can't a stable place to grow up. Most of the children end up getting adopted sooner or later, and those that don't have space, sunshine, food, toys, and loving caregivers. These children have no need for therapy, because they've lived normal, happy lives.

In one universe, the first four children brought to Auradon were named Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, four friends who had teamed up to terrorize the entire Isle, and who were going to try and break the barrier on their parents orders, but changed their minds at the last moment. They were bitter and rebellious, rough around the edges and angry with the world, aching for a place to belong.

In this universe, they were still friends, close, even without the fire forging from that other universe. They were the unmitigated rulers of the unconventional, the rebellious, and the contrary, confident in who they were and where they belonged. People tried to bully them. They just laughed.

In one world, Mal was short for Maleficent the Second. She was an only child, browbeaten and abused by her mother, Maleficent the First, determined to live up to her mother's unrealistic expectations and earn her love, never given a chance to discover who she really was.

In this world, she was adopted by the fairy godmother at age five after it became apparent that no one else could handle her youthful magic surges. Mal was short for Mallory, and she had a sister named Jane who she loved. Their mother was a tad clueless, perhaps, but Mal was bright enough to do whatever she wanted, and stubborn enough to drag her sister along for the ride. The two of them practiced their magic in dark corners, away from watchful eyes, doing things everyone thought impossible because no one told them they weren't supposed to be able to. Mal probably would've taken that as a challenge.

In one world, Evie grew up alone but for her mother in a dark, dank castle, taught to put on makeup before she could even talk, constantly berated for being intelligent, told her only worth came from her looks and from her ability to marry rich.

In this world, Evie's half sister took responsibility for her, and she grew up surrounded by people. She discovered her dual passions for science and for design at an early age, and her half sister, aware of her own… shortcomings, in the brains department, encouraged her to read and to learn. She was one of the most beautiful girls in her age group, but no one was too worried about it. They were too busy wondering what she was going to manage to blow up next. The girl had a flair for pyrotechnics.

In one world, Jay grew up forced to steal for his room and board, even in his own home, sleeping underneath a fragile shelf piled high with heavy televisions. He was forced to become strong, fast, tough, sneaky, in order to survive both his father and the wrath of those he was forced to steal from.

In this world, Jay had a normal childhood. His parents, two normal Auradonian citizens who decided to adopt after learning they would never have a child of their own, adored him unequivocally. He slept in a bed, in a house, on a quiet street in a sleepy town. He was still fast, strong, and tough, because he loved sports, and he was good enough at them to get a scholarship to Auradon prep to attend school with royalty.

In one world, Carlos slept on a pile of furs in a closet. His psychotic, egocentric mother forced him to work his fingers to the bone in her service, regarding him as less a son and more hired help that she didn't have to pay and could be made to work late into the night. He was taught to hate and fear dogs, to be fast and clever to escape the punishments his mother doled out.

In this world, Carlos was adopted by Roger and /anita, who couldn't help but feel responsible for him. He grew up in their farmhouse in the country, surrounded by dogs. He was running around with the puppies before he could walk, happy and healthy. He still worked hard, farms are a lot of work and so are dogs, but it was good work, never more than he could handle, always with help when he asked for it.

In one universe, when the four of them came to Auradon prep, they took it by storm, angry and powerful, disrupting the normal order of things by their very presence.

In this world, they did that too.

In one world, on family day, Queen Leah tore into Mal for something that had happened before she was even born, and no one defended her.

In this world, shy Jane found her voice and rose up in the defense of her sister, followed shortly by their mother, then their friends, then the teachers, and finally by her own daughter, and the bitter queen was forced to apologize. Mal accepted and forgave her, knowing that Queen Leah would rather cut her own throat than receive forgiveness from the daughter of the woman she blamed for everything wrong with her life.

In one universe Maleficent escaped the Isle and came to Auradon for revenge, only to be thrown back by her own daughter.

In this universe, no one thought about her during the coronation, and no one cared.

In one universe, the sixteen year old prince was the only one who cared what happened to the children of the bad guys.

In this universe, everyone cared.


End file.
